Six In The Bed
by kygirl101
Summary: Six in the bed and the little one said; --roll over! Roll over! One pension suit. Six boys. One bed. One midnight kicker. DANGER! Total crack! Lil bit of yaoi!


SIX IN THE BED

They all stared—in shock—at the only remaining room in the Karuizawa, two gawking in disgust as Misuzu's disgustingly girly style of decorating rooms. They all felt their eyes twitch, and three of them even let out low moans as their eyes alighted upon the single bed in the area. There was only one bed…And six of them…How was this going to work??!!?

--

Six in the bed and the little one said; —roll over! Roll over!

--

They tried so hard not to touch each other. There was no couch in this horribly small room, and the bed that all the male members of the club had been forced to share made the space seem even smaller. True, both Tamaki and the twins had tried to negotiate their way into sleeping in the same bed as their audacious commoner friend, Haruhi, after whom they had come after in the first three days of the Ouran summer vacation, but she had denied all three of them.

Kyouya, Hunny and Mori had had no verbal complaints, but the general aura of them as it got closer and closer to that dreaded hour of sleep made it all too clear that they, too, were dreading the single bed.

And now, as night had fallen and the six of them sleeping together had commenced, the order under the covers went thus. Farthest to the left was Hikaru, one leg and one arm thrown over his twin, Kaoru's, chest and legs as well, and next to Kaoru, there was the tallest blond member of the Host Club, and next to Tamaki, the vice president, and next to Kyouya, there was Mori, and then, on the end, the Lolita-shota type lay sleeping, peacefully. Well, at least everyone thought peacefully…

Hikaru landed on the cold, wooden floor with a deafening thump that jarred him violently from unconsciousness as only a boot onto the floor could. He would have cried out, if it had not been for the shock that rendered him without audio. Blinking and sitting up, he peered curiously at the bed, his mind not properly evaluating what had just happened to him in his sleep-locked state of mind.

What…just…happened…?

Too late, he saw it coming.

--

They all rolled over and one fell out; Roll over! Roll over!

-

Five in the bed and the little one said; --roll over! Roll over!

--

Kaoru landed, partially on the floor and half splayed across a warm body that he could have sworn was just up next to him on the bed. With a muffled 'oaf!' and the general scrambling to get up and gather their bearings, the twins glanced wildly around before realizing that it had been themselves who had attacked the other.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, now wide awake and startled. "Hikaru, what just happened?"

"I have no idea! One second, we're sleeping peacefully with the others, and now we're here—on the floor!" He managed to keep his tone to a low volume, but layers of annoyance laced the elder's words as he brutally breathed them. "I just don't get how we wound up down he—"

"Looks like we're about to find out. Incoming!!" They ducked, but not fast enough.

--

They all rolled over and one fell out; Roll over! Roll over!

-

Four in the bed and the little one said; --Roll over! Roll over!

--

The twins figured that Tamaki would have been the one to scream—out of all of them. But, he landed gracefully, only partially molesting the boys who'd been eating the wooden floor before him, and gratefully rolling off of them before sitting up and massaging his head. "How…how do the cows fly so high?" he managed to ask, before shaking his head and correcting, "I mean, how did we end up flying cows—er, I mean, down here?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I think one of them pushed us off, tono," he explained, pointing and biting his lip with concentration. With any luck, they'd be able to discern who it had been in a matter on minutes—whoever the last one on the bed was would have to have been the demon who disturbed their sleep that rudely.

"What? You mean to tell me that either mommy, Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai kicked is off the bed?!" Tamaki asked, his voice gravitating upwards so highly that Hikaru had to hurriedly clamp a hand over the blond's mouth and harshly remind him that two out of the bed's three occupants were blood type AB. When the appendage was removed, Tamaki whimpered. "But…but why would they do that to us?"

"It probably wasn't purposeful, just an accident, but it still is annoying as hell, so we need to make sure that we've got the right person to blame," Hikaru explained, uncharacteristically rational. "So, help us watch…Either Kyouya or Hunny-senpai will come flying off next…"

Tamaki nodded exuberantly before doing a double take towards the twins. "When did you guys dye your hair purple?" he asked, confounded and rather slow reacting. He gasped, clutching a hand to his mouth with shock. "And how did you get it to go green and white polka dotted!?!?!"

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru, who returned the glance before both rolled their eyes and said in perfect harmony of scathing and concerned, "You must have really hit hard, didn't you, milord?"

"Hey, I resent that—OHMIGOD!! LOOK OUT!!" His volume no longer mattered, for the one person who they had most feared waking was suddenly flying towards them, seemingly suspended in thin air.

--

They all rolled over and one fell out. Roll over! Roll over!

-

Three in the bed and the little one said; --Roll over! Roll over!

--

To put it kindly, Kyouya tackled them and the four ended up in a rather provocative position, making Tamaki blush irrationally and the twins to quietly cackle while also trying to dislodge themselves from the tangle of legs, feet and pajama bottoms. However, possible more shocking than the way that all four of them were positioned, was the fact that one fourth of the floor party was…still asleep…

"How...how the hell did he sleep through getting booted off the bed and you two doppelgangers pawing all over him like you often do my precious daughter, Haruhi?"

The twins shrugged, but before they had a chance to answer, they screamed and ducked and—too late—Tamaki saw the last eliminating figure flying through the air, and before the senior hit him, he knew who had been kicking them off the bed that night…

--

They all rolled over and one fell out, roll over! Roll over!

-

Two in the bed and the little one said; Roll over! Roll over!

--

They all rolled over and one fell out—roll over, roll over!

-

One in the bed and the little one said… "Ahhhhhhhh….!"

--

The next morning, Mitzukuni Haninozuka descended the staircase into what he called the 'commoner breakfast café' at the pension and scanned the small crowd of faces before he spotted the rather tiered, haggled looking bunch of boys he was looking for, prancing towards them and bounding into a seat between his overly large cousin and one of the twins as Haruhi served them all coffee, looking wary.

"Ano, what's wrong with you guys?" the Lolita-shota type bubbled randomly sipping his own commoner coffee with minor apprehension and full blown curiosity. He looked from face to worn out face, cocking his head from side to side every so often. Indeed, the only other one who looked the smallest bit rested was Kyouya (one could tell because he wasn't killing any plants within his immediate personal bubble), but he too, was acting weird and massaging what appeared to be a crick in his neck.

This only served to make Hunny more suspicious, seeing as he had no recollections of the previous night. And curiosity killed the cat, as they say. "Did you guys sleep on the floor or something? You all look really tired!"

Tiny flower bubbled popped as the twins stood as one and walked out of the room, stating that they were going to go hang upside down from tree branches to take a nap. They were shortly followed by the dramatic Host king, who murmured something about soaking his head in ice cream before hobbling off, and barely missing a head on collision with the door frame.

Hunny looked questioningly to Takashi, but received no answer. His cousin appeared to be falling asleep in the eggs Haruhi had just brought them.

Kyouya stood, too, although he appeared to be having some trouble standing straight, and growled, 'Chiropractor" before vanishing and causing several ferns to wither in the process.

Hunny was confused. Pouting, he looked towards his favorite commoner and wibbled out, "Was it something I did?"

**OMG! CRACK!! PURE CRACK!!! HEROIN!!! Actually, I was just really bored and alone at school without my best friends and had a revisiting from my childhood. So...Do you guys think I'm crazy? I do.**


End file.
